In a variety of manufacturing processes, parts must be cleaned prior to assembly or final manufacturing procedures. In the field of endoscopic or arthroscopic surgical devices, shavers are frequently used which involve counterrotating blades to accomplish the cutting. Shaver blades are produced in the form of elongated cylindrical tubes which generally have an open end onto which a hub is secured so that the blade may be attached to a hand piece and a closed end into which a cutting edge is formed. Before the cutting edges are formed at the distal tips of the tubes, the tubes must be cleaned. In the past, cleaning involved placing a handful of tubes into a tilted tank with cleaning solution and then rinsing the tubes in the clean water tank and shaking the water out of the tubes prior to placing the tubes into an oven with the open end down. This process was inefficient and took a great deal of time. If the tubes were not thoroughly clean, subsequent machining operations to form the distal tip of the tube were compromised, leading to defective products. Accordingly, an improved technique was needed to better accomplish the cleaning procedure, as well as to decrease the total time needed for the complete cleaning process. Accordingly, one of the objectives of the present invention is to provide support hardware to handle a large number of parts to be cleaned, wherein the hardware can be deployed through the various cleaning steps. Another objective of the present invention is to provide the support equipment for the parts so that the cleaning techniques could be accomplished more efficiently. Yet another object of the present invention is to combine washing with ultrasonic cleaning, as well as rinsing, followed by a positive flow drying system to assure adequate drying. These and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art from a review of the preferred embodiment described below.